Meeting Of Minds
by greatnightmare
Summary: The ever self-assured Tony Stark is dismayed to learn that SHIELD found someone better than him at weapons technology. He's enrarged that he is the one selected to meet with the mind behind it all and he is in utter shock when he learns what all the Doc's up to. Post-Avengers. Tony/OC. rating for later chapters.
1. First Meetings

**AN: Alright i know the loki one isn't finished but i had to get this one out with Tony. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

I walked down the halls of the building making mental notes about how it could be improved. There were many things in here I would never allow in my own place, mainly because they were just too cheap. I need to wow the crowd not make them shudder. I passed a few people in lab coats here and there and they all looked at me and were in awe. I smirked when the beautiful women passed and glanced at me. Eat your hearts out gals. I must say the Doctor had a fine choice in lab assistants and interns. However, that seems to be the only thing the Doc has a fine sense for. I straightened my tie one more time and got in the elevator to ride up the remaining floors. A little detour in the storage room had made me later than I wanted to be. I waited for the doors to open and couldn't seem to figure out why, if this Helsweth person had the brilliant mind to create weapons far better than my own, why couldn't they make a faster elevator? The doors opened finally and Clair De Lune filtered into my ears again. That seemed to be on a constant stream in these elevators. I rolled my eyes and looked at my reflection in the doors. I seemed to be looking as good as ever, that whole post-sex shine if you will. I smiled and tried to fix my hair once more settling for the fact that it wasn't going to stay. The little ding of the bell told me I had reached the top floor and would shortly be on my way to see the Doctor. I stepped out of the elevator and was plowed into by another beautiful female in a lab coat.

"Hey babe, nice running into you too." I said trying to steady her. She had an armful of paperwork and manila folders. She seemed more concern about the papers than herself. Her brown straight hair was falling into her face and her glasses had slipped down her nose. She finally looked up at me with hazel eyes and man were those eyes giving me a death glare.

"Stark" She sneered pushing her glasses back to their rightful place. Feisty, I liked it.

"Am I that famous?" I said smiling, she wasn't falling for the charm, in fact it only made her more pissed. Great she must have been a feminist rights gal. I sighed and figured it would be best to get down to business. "Alright I have an appointment with Doctor Helsweth." I said. The girl clenched her jaw and looked behind her. I glanced in the direction and saw nothing but a hallway.

"You had an appointment at 900 hours. You were late. The Doctor waited half an hour for you, because the Doc is just the nice, however they have things they must get done and the Doctor can't wait on people who aren't willing to be on time. Especially when their lab assistant disappears for almost an hour when she's supposed to be prepping the lab." The girl tried to walk away but I grabbed shoulder and made her look me in the eyes.

"So I'm an hour late, I came here to this remote little place in the middle of the United Kingdom from America, I am jet lagged. Take me to the doctor's office." She seemed to be looking right through me and that made me worried.

"I doubt that SHIELD sent you here late. They are on top of things. I would assume your flight landed four hours ago and it's only an hour drive here from the airport. SO tell me why the Doctor should see you when you had every opportunity to be here on time and weren't."

"Look here-"

"No you look! You were late because you were involved with Haley, my assistant, in the storage closet on floor eight. I do not appreciate that. That's why your late and let me tell you the Doctor doesn't either."

"Well tell the Doctor not to pick out such fine dames and I wouldn't have that problem. And how did you know who it was?"

"You smell just like her. And those dames are brilliant minds who are trying to beat stereotypes that the male society has placed them in. Perhaps the doctor is trying to broaden their horizons and let them learn here in a place where they won't be judged for their dreams."

"Damn you are a feminist aren't you? That's unfortunate, you'll never get laid that way. It's a pity because you're actually quite attractive when you're not being a t-total bitch." The girl let her face drop, sneer again, then she composed herself. A slow smile spread across her face and it was making her look even more attractive.

"I'm sorry . The doctor earned their PHD in neuroscience, not proctology. So they will not be seeing any assholes today." She said pleasantly and walking back down the hall. Her high heels marched in a perfect pace and her perky little pony tail swayed with each step. Damn her. Well, I could fine the Doc's office and just wait for him there. I marched the opposite way and the hall melted from science to home. The carpet replaced the cold tiles and the wallpaper melted from the stainless steel walls. It was exceptionally odd to say the least. At the end was a wooden door and on it was number 1502. Apartments? Seemed very odd that a person of Helsweth's standing would rent out a place. I opened the door anyway and alarms went off. I was tased by the doorknob and was on my back. I groaned and tried to move but that wasn't happening. I heard high heels run down the hall towards me and looked for the source. Oh yay, Little Miss Sunshine was here to save me. "What the hell are you doing breaking into my house?" I cocked my head and looked at her. Her house? Why the hell did she live here?

"Vhatt?" I asked, great I couldn't feel my tongue.

"This is my house! If you wanted to meet me in my office that's at the other end of the hall! I already told you I wasn't seeing assholes today and then you break in?" Wait, what. She was Doctor Helsweth? The one who tech was better than my own and SHIELD was desperate to buy her. This was the genius. A girl who looked no older than 23 and wore glasses was my competition? Well I'll be damned.

"Choure za Daktarh?" Geez how much power was in that door knob? I made a mental note to check the reactor the second I could move.

"Yes Mr. Stark. I am Doctor Amelia Helsweth and I'm leaving you here until I get my work done. Don't worry the effects should wear off after about eight hours. Hope you didn't have any plans today." She walked away and I just glared at her back. She stopped then turned threating me once more. "And if you piss on my carpet I'll put you on one of my moon droids and let the atmospheric change blow your already big head up!" Oh she was a piece of work. Nothing I couldn't eventually get with though.


	2. Tomorrow

**AN: Chapter two up and ready. I own nothing but my characters and the plot. My long lost twin brother Tony Stark belongs to MArvel. I hope i do justice. you tell me. so lets do this...**

I don't know how long I had been laying on this carpet but the sun was now shining directly in my eyes, I had an emptiness in my stomach and I really had to go to the bathroom. I wanted that bitch to come back and check on me! I had regained feeling in my tongue and could easily talk her into a cheeseburger, or a stroll to her bathroom. I had no intentions of getting urine stains in my new suit. No one came up here at all. I had my hopes up once but the confused person must have realized they had the wrong floor because I never heard any footsteps. It was ridiculous. Did people live in fear of her? Not even that perky lab assistant Haley came up here. Perhaps she was deeply involved in lab work. I could understand that. How many times had I locked myself in the lab with J.A.R.V.I.S. and not seen daylight for days? Maybe she was a brilliant mind, however bitchy she was. I'd still give her a piece of my mind when she returned though that was certain. It wasn't long after that vow that I heard the faintest recording of Clair De Lune and the perfect step of high heels against the tile. I moved my head the little bit that I could and waited for her to come see me. The noise grew fainter and I sighed. She was headed to her office and wasn't going to check on me. Well, I am a hard headed bastard I wasn't going to give up.

"THE SUN'LL COME OUT TOOOMORROW! BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT TOMMOROW, THERE'LL BE SUN!" I sung at the top of my lungs hoping I sounded crazy. If I had her thinking the after effects of the shock had left my brain fried maybe she would help me out. I heard a loud groan and the heels stopped clicking for a moment. "WHEN I'M STUCK WITH A DAY THAT'S GRAY AND LOOOOONNEELLYY, I JUST STICK UP MY CHIN-"

"STARK!" She yelled and the heels marched my way.

"AND GRIN!"

"STOP IT!" She yelled. Her pace didn't waver.

"AND SAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"GOD DAMNIT!" She was really close now and this game was too fun to stop. I closed my eyes and blared at the top of my lungs the famous musical number.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! THE SUN'LL COME OUT, TOMORROW! BET YOUR-" I didn't know where that sudden stinging pain had come from but it was enough of a force to ensure the feeling I just regained in my face was gone yet again. "OW!" I said. I turned my head back to her and I could practically see the fumes shooting out her ears. She was biting the inside of her mouth and glaring daggers at me. I tried moving my jaw to remove some of the stinging but that hurt more. "Jeez you hit pretty hard. Lots of built up anger huh? That can't be healthy." I said flatly.

"The anger only began to build up recently. Nine oh five this morning to be exact." She sneered. Damn she was almost as pissy as reindeer games.

"I don't understand. It's a happy song!"

"That song is the torture of my life! I had to play Annie so my mother would stop riding my ass about doing something with my life! Besides," She said letting her voice sooth. ", you were flat." She said as a matter of fact and walked back to her office. I watched her legs flex as she took each step and had to shoo away the naughty thoughts of making her legs flex under different circumstances. Me being the different circumstance she'd be under. I grinned at my own joke and just waited for her to return.

Amelia POV

The nerve of that man to first show no respect by being late, then trying to break in, and now singing that wretched song in my building!

"Ma'am I don't think he knew, you shouldn't hate him for ignorance." Mia said to me. I sighed and stepped into my office. I looked at my desk and tried to organize my thoughts more. I adjusted the 'glasses' on my face and then decided it would be best to take them off. I set them on my desk being very cautious.

"Mia, activate humanoid form." Then before me Mia formed siting in one of the chairs across from my desk. She decided on a black version of my suit for the day and I smiled. Mia was practically my little girl. I designed her to have her own thoughts yet still stay true to my orders, yet she was always trying to help even when I didn't ask and always copying me. She was a curious creature. She asked what I was doing even when she already knew the answer. Who needed humans when I had Mia. She questioned me few times and intervened when she saw fit. I created her, she was the better me.

"Ma'am I believe we should at least set the Stark fellow somewhere where he can be watched." She said in that perfectly human voice. It sounded almost like my own except higher and more formal. I groaned at her suggestion. "It is the civil thing to do." I rubbed my face in my hand and then looked at her.

"Why would I be civil to him?"

"Because you are kinder than you let on to him. I saw it all ma'am. You weren't rude to Techlonov when he was two hours late. You simply rearranged your schedule for the day and held a meeting."

"Yes well, Techlonov had some answers I wanted. Tony wants something from me, he can be here on time." Mia rolled her eyes and looked at me with a motherly look. Damn her for that. Damn me for making her like that. I sighed and shook my head. "If you insist Mia, I shall throw him down in the infirmary." She grinned and bowed her head letting her brown curly hair fall in her face. Oh I wished my hair looked like hers. I subconsciously made her the perfect me physically. That I regretted however she was just to kind of an A.I. unit to hate for my misdoing. I put the glasses back on my face and looked at Mia.

"Travel mode?" She joked. I nodded and her formed faded and I felt the little jolt on my face where the glasses touched. Her face formed in the glass and she smiled. "As you wish ma'am."

"I've told you before you can call my Amy." I said chuckling and walking out. She faded away from the screen and I knew she was there reading my thoughts. Neuroscience studies had led me to her and she was my proudest creation. She knew it and I think she was proud of herself as well. I think she tried to live up to it like a daughter would. We approached the form that was Tony and saw him just relaxing. "Well I was going to leave your disrespectful ass here but I was talked out of it."

"By who?"

"My daughter." I said flatly. The look of shock on Tony's face was priceless and I just smiled. I knew if Mia was in her humanoid form she'd be smiling too.

"You have a daughter? Wouldn't you have to be laid to have a daughter?" He said arching his brow. Mia read my mind and calculated the time left before Tony would be moving about. She flashed a timer on the bottom of my glasses and I had about two hours left of a drooling Tony at my doorstep.

"No." He tried to think about it and then laughed.

"Honey you are hardly saintly enough to have immaculate conception. So tell me about this 'daughter'." He said I could hear the sarcasm in his voice at the word daughter.

"She is my closest friend and my pride and joy. Mia activate humanoid form." My glasses shook for a second and the timer flashed off and then back on. Mia stood next to me folding her hands in front of her. She stood tall and proud just a fraction of an inch shorter than I was. Tony gasped and then smiled as if he was proud of her too.

"I bet she'd love J.A.R.V.I.S. , we can set them up and then let the adults have a night out." He winked at me and Mia put her head down.

"I shall remain by Ameilia's side unless she no longer requires my assitantce."

"Sounds like a slave not a daughter." I glared at the man and decieded one kick to the ribs wouldn't hurt. I threw my leg back and went to hit him but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down on top of him. I landed with a thud on his chest and our faces were inches apart.

"but-but- you're supposed to-" He put his hand on the back of my head and let our two faces meet. He was actually kissing me. I stiffened and he just let those warm experienced lips work their magic. For a moment I forgot everything. I let go of my anger against him and melted into that kiss. Then I noticed my glasses fell off my face in his actions. I pushed myself off of him and looked for them. Mia held them in her hands and it was a miracle she could do that. She had a disapproving look on her face. I took the glasses and looked back at her when they were on my face. These glasses were a part of her and she didn't appreciate being thrown around like that. "Sorry Mia." I said stroking the glasses. She nodded her head looked at the man now standing behind me and smiled.

"I believe he wants something from you." She said blushing.

"Let me guess blood levels increased and heart rate is speeding up?"

"Yes Ma'am." I sighed and turned around ready for whatever Stark wanted.

"How does she-"

"I designed her. She can detect a man who is ready to pounce on poor innocent women. Part of the female self-defense line. She was updated with it last year. " I said crossing my arms. Before my next thought was finished Mia had my schedule up on the glasses. I had nothing else to do while my project in the lab cooled off. "Well, Stark, what is it that SHIELD wants from little ol' me?" He scoffed and flexed his hands. He looked down at them and then back at me.

"They want you. Because you're better than me." He said full of sourness. I smirked and tilted my head up in pride. Ah yes Stark. I am better than you, attractive, smart, and independently rich. Eat your heart out Tony.


	3. Discussing Matters

**AN: And we're back folks let's show the love! and by love i mean hate between these two. ;)**

I sat in the leather chair of Amelia's office watching those blasted Newton Balls clink against each other every so often. My eyes followed them as Amelia went off to the kitchenette to make me a cup of tea. It didn't add up. She spoke with just a slight tint of British charm and even her precious Mia spoke like an American, why was she here, making tea and crumpets in the United Kingdom.

"What game are you trying to play?" I yelled at her from across the room. She walked out with two saucers of tea and set them on her polished mahogany desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now let's move on to discuss the business you're here for."

"I want my question answered first."

"And I've told you I have no idea what you're talking about. Now what specifically is SHIELD seeking from me? Weapons, knowledge, or perhaps they want me to make them a flat screen TV to put in the coffee room?" I snickered at her. This woman had the same humor as I did. I liked it. She furrowed her brow at me and then began to sip her tea. Oh please dear try to be regal in front of me, see where it gets you. She placed her cup back down and opened a drawer. "Director Fury never said what he wanted; he just said he would be sending an agent over to discuss matters with me personally. So I'll ask once more before I have you escorted out, what is it your company wants." Damn this woman she knew business ethics and how to get to the point.

"It seems as though you have may have weapons technology that is unprecedented, if that's the case I have been asked to negotiate the terms of possessing said technology." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She typed away on her computer the screen completely out of view for anyone but her. The screen held her focus now and it seemed to upset her. "What's the matter? Someone bullying you on your Facebook feed?" I asked leaning forward. She never even batted and eye at me instead her eyes looked beyond the screen and focused somewhere new.

"Mia get the checks set, I want level five at the least. Please fit him into my schedule somewhere if he passes. I'll need to get back to this client as soon as possible." With that her attention snapped back to me and she had an irritated look on her face. "And no, it's not Facebook. I am a very busy woman and I have potential clients asking for me all the time."

"Sorry to intrude your highness. Shall I make my leave? Am I banished from the courts?" Seriously this woman thought she was better than me and it was getting annoying. Mia formed beside me and gestured me into the hall.

"Mia! I didn't ask you to-" Amelia began but was cut off by her creation.

"I know you didn't ma'am however your stress levels were rising and I believe you have created me with enough intelligence to deal with Mr. Stark and get the requested information from him. Besides ma'am you need to get back to the lab soon." Amelia looked at her AI unit and then settled on the fact that she was right.

"Fine, I'll finish my tea, send Stark down to the conference room on the fifth floor." Mia nodded her head and turned towards me.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"You heard Amelia, we must go." She said walking away. The doors opened automatically for her and her pace matched the clinking of the Newton Balls. I glanced at Amelia and she pointed out the door. I sighed, being pushed around by a robot and her master wasn't how I planned on spending my day. I shoved myself out of the chair and followed Miss. Mia down the hall. She stepped into the elevator and there was that dreadful song playing again. I gritted my teeth and stood beside the AI unit.

"What's so special about this song anyway?" I asked.

"This is Amelia's favorite piece from all the collections. She wishes one day to learn how to play it, she lack the time to learn though. It puts her mind at ease no matter what the problem is."

"She doesn't seem like the type to want to play piano."

"She had many goals for herself she just needs to sort out which are of most importance."

"Let me guess hard-working, go getter , company comes first, bury myself in work while the rest of the employees enjoy the company fieldtrip to a tropical island."

"She is the head of the company and lead scientist and researcher in Europe."

"Yes let's discuss that, why Europe. Clearly she's American." Mia sighed and shook her head.

"I am not here to discuss her personal affairs with you, I am here to discuss information that you were scheduled to negotiate with Amelia hours ago." She crossed her arms and waited for the doors to open. I couldn't help myself, she looked so lifelike but I knew she was just a hologram. I jabbed my hand right through her and felt a zap of electricity and pulled my hand back. She yelped and placed a hand over her side. "Keep your hands to yourself!" She growled. She stepped away from me and leaned against the wall in the furthest corner. I laughed and moved closer to her. She rolled her eyes and I tried putting my hand on her again only to keep reaching. She vanished and I looked around for her. "Your floor is approaching Mr. Stark. Be prepared to vacate." Her voice took over the noise of Clair De Lune and I wondered how Amelia managed to create such a wonder. Not even my dearest J.A.R.V.I.S. was this advanced. It was just unfair that she could out do me in things I pioneered. That thieving bitch!

I sat in the swivel chair of the conference room and had yet to see Mia since the elevator.

"Well are you going to come out?" I asked crossing my arms and spinning myself.

"No. You seem to have many problems keeping your body parts to yourself." She chided. This was just ridiculous. I should have been out of here and having fun enjoying the European night life by now. "Now what is it Helsweth Enterprises can interest you in?"

"I want to browse through all her weapons tech, look over potential threats and confiscate them."

"Nothing is a threat. If you read our contract we give to our clients we already have that aspect covered."

"Please you think making a guy sign to a paper that says 'I will not do bad things with this laser gun' is going to stop them?" Then the place at the table before me folded away and a huge contract came up.

"This is our contract Tony, please proceed to page 45 line three, what you are looking for should be under the headline 'Official Tracking of Helsweth Enterprises' products'." I looked down at the paper and flipped to the page and began to read the text.

_By signing you acknowledge that a tracking device will be attached to your product. The device will be used to track all activity of the purchased product. This is to monitor the hostility of the product. Any tampering with the device will cause the product to malfunction and become unusable. Upon deactivation of your product Helsweth Enterprises will be alertered and will remove the product from the consumer and the consumers name and address will be given to the authorities for misuse of said product….._

"I still don't think that's going to stop someone." I said setting the papers back. "It's like those terms and agreement at the bottom of the page. Everyone just checks it. No one reads it. They don't even skim!" I said.

"Here they are forced to read it, watch a video, and take a test. We have several background checks on every potential consumer and they are monitored for months after receiving their product. We take every precaution to prevent the misuse of a product here at Helsweth. A lesson you should take notes on." I looked at the AI unit with hatred. She was trying to make me feel bad for my past. Oh this was definitely Amelia's creation. I grinned and tilted my head. Fury said not to hack her system unless it was necessary, well this had proved me that it was necessary.

"So you going to show me the good or shall I fetch that eager lab assistant? What was her name? Oh Haley, yes she seemed like the person willing to do anything for me." Mia appeared before me and glared.

"Do not talk about my friend like that." She growled. Great I am just pissing everyone off.

"Sorry but it's true. No one else here seems to be giving me what I want but her." I rose from the seat and was quickly restrained back to the chair. I looked at the metal clasps on my wrists and tried to move but it was no use. These babies were going to hold me here till I died. "I warn you, I'm not into bondage." Mia glared and walked away. I pushed myself towards the door wishing the wheels would slide across this tile faster. A huge metal door fell in front of the one I was looking to exit out of and I turned the chair around and looked at Mia. She looked amused.

"You have offended me, Haley , and Amelia. You desperately seek information on our technology and are persistent. I find you a threat." She vanished and then I wondered what would happen next.

"You know I still have to pee!" I yelled hoping she's hear me. No response at all. I put my head back and spun around in the chair making myself dizzy. This wasn't supposed to be this complicated. This was exactly why women should stay in the kitchen, they cause too much mayhem elsewhere. Well Pepper had proven herself very helpful, until we drifted apart. She was just always wanting to help, always wanting to be right there, never leaving breathing room for me. It was insufferable! Gah! I stopped spinning and kicked my feet up on the table before me.

"Get your feet off of that!" Amelia yelled. She was standing at the door hands at her hips and a sneer on her face. "You kind sir have overstayed your welcome. Leave immediately!"

"Hey now I can't leave without the information and-" She marched towards me and pushed the chair out the door. "I don't really like going for rides." She kept pushing my down the hall and I tried putting my feet up to stop her but the tiles and the bottom of my shoes had no friction. "Look I don't know where you're going with me but I can assure you, it's not worth the trouble."

"Stark? Do you ever shut up?" She pushed a door open with her back and pulled me into the room, or rather, the spiral staircase. She wouldn't. "If you can tell me exactly what SHIELD wants I will let you free, but if it's a whole shebang deal, tell Fury to send the team over, because I am not giving everything up that easy." She pushed me towards the edge of the first step.

"Well how's about I call the team up and you not push me down the stairs? Deal?" I said trying to touch the steps beneath me to stop me but I was too short to reach by less than an inch.

"Fine." She stated coolly then her hands vanished from the chair and I was falling straight down. I screamed bloody murder and closed my eyes. I waited to hit the first steps face on, but it never happened. Only a sudden jerk. I opened my eyes I was leaning forward, over the steps. Amelia had regained control of the chair and was laughing. "You scream like a girl."

"I can make you scream too." I said before thinking. Her grip loosened and I flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Better be." I nodded and looked down, well. i didn;t have to pee anymore

**AN: Tony better watch himself around her. review and such**


	4. Why are you the way that you are?

**AN; let's get some more a'goin huh?**

* * *

"Look man I'm sorry!" I said into the phone.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Stark! We need that information. I can't send everyone over there because you can't do your job. You saved your company twice, and saved the world. But for some reason you can't get some information from a 25 year old woman?" Fury yelled back. God I hated talking to this guy. He never cut loose.

"Wait, there is no way that babe is only 25!"

"Stark! Pay attention to the bigger picture! I can send Clint and that's it. Everyone else is off succeeding at the tasks I assigned them."

"Well what was Clint doing?"

"Stopping an assassination from happening."

"An assassin to kill an assassin. Ironic?"

"He'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Until then, I suggest you work on your manners and I will have Agent Hill arrange for a meeting in the evening. Perhaps this time you won't be late."

"Sir I had-" I was cut off by the sound of a dead line. "He hung up on me! That bastard!" I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the now ruined pair of pants laying across the back of the hotel chair. I sat down on the bed and tried to remember what Pepper would have done to my pants. God, I am useless without her. Why did I dump her again? Ah yes, the in my face and up my ass thing. God that was annoying. I laid back and thought about Amelia. Dear sweet, fake act, better than me, Amelia. She was a woman who could stand on her own and take whatever was thrown at her. She was rough and tough and knew her stuff. But how did she get that way? I had only ever heard whispers of the name Helsweth and if she's a successful as she claims, I would have competed with her a lot more. She can't just pop up overnight like this. I bolted up and went to my make-shift lab. "J.A.R.V.I.S. look up every article on the internet about our little friend Amelia Helsweth."

"Yes, sir." He replied in his British robot voice. Yeah, I should be wondering why Amelia the American is here, when my AI unit has a British accent. And how'd she get Mia to be so real, and human like? "Your results sir." I snapped out of it and looked at the projected screens in front of me.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. How would you look like if you were a human?" I asked. Then a picture of David Beckham was all I could see. "We can always dream eh?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry sir for my attempt at humor." I snickered. Yes J.A.R.V.I.S. you want to be a stud? I'll make you a stud. I tossed the picture of David aside and looked at the pictures and articles of Amelia.

_Amelia Joan Marie Ann Helsweth is the prodigy child of Mr. Charles and Eva- Rose Helsweth. She was raised with her mother in California where she participated in many theatric and musical performances. Her talents were best seen in Annie playing the lead. She also helped with many volunteer activities in her neighborhood. At age 10 she traded in her ballet shoes for an accurate diagram of the brain. Although she had always been skilled in school, it wasn't until she gave up her preforming arts talents before really putting her best brain forward. She breezed through school graduating from Palo Alto High School as Valedictorian at age 15, and went on to complete her Undergraduate studies at Stanford University. She majored in Mechanical Engineering, Bioengineering and Computer, Physical, and Biological Sciences. She graduated from Stanford, at age 20, egregia cum laude being the first to ever achieve this honor. After her father saw her efforts, he made a deal with her. If she could earn a PhD. In something, he'd let her have full ownership of the company he was going to create. Mr. Helsweth you shouldn't have made that bet. Shortly after visiting her father she enrolled in a prestigious school near him, wanting to be there to get her company. She attended Oxford to earn her doctrine in Neurosciences and Engineering in two years. At age 22 her father opened the doors of Helsweth Enterprises co-signing the company to her. After seeing her natural ability to lead the company and create and meet demands of the consumers, her father gave her full ownership of the company. Although her winning the Nobel Science and Medicine Prize for her outstanding work in Neuroscience may have been another persuading factor. Amelia has owned the company for two years and currently allows for other women to intern at her company. In closing Amelia says what pushed her most was 'my undying need to do something better than me and leave a legacy for many to marvel at in the distant future.' _

And then there was a beautiful picture of her receiving her Nobel Prize and looking flawless and humble. Her glasses on her face looking slightly out of place because they were so big. At least she updated Mia. But how long had she had her? This was a great starting point but upon looking at everything else, there wasn't much variation. Everything said the same overall stuff. A few little extra notes on her early preforming days, a little more on the success on the company, but everything was so bland. It wasn't until I made it to the last result before it made sense.

_Amelia Joan Marie Ann Helsweth. Who is she? Her clients hardly know, they just know she's the best, and friendliest they've ever dealt with. Does anyone know more about her besides how the girl managed to climb her way to the top in everything? No. She never holds press conferences, never does interviews, nothing. She keeps to herself and puts the company first. This woman is beautiful and would look nice on the cover of any magazine, so why hasn't she? A terrible past she's trying to hide? She believes it's to mundane for her? We'd all love to get to know you better Amelia, so if you read this please call us up and set up for an interview. _

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I believe we have to really investigate our competition better."

"Noted sir. I shall scrape for information while you sleep. It's 4 a.m. you have a busy day tomorrow-"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. please! I don't need another Pepper running around. I'll go to bed, you get the details on the dame! Egregia cum laude! She out does me in out doing everyone in my MIT class! How the hell does that happen?!"

"She had a 4.0 and had a more rigorous honors course set."

"Oh, really? That's what egregia cum laude means? No idea. Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." I said peeling off my shirt and walking towards the bed. I regretted it the second I laid down. Amelia made me feel more compassionate toward him. Because of Mia. Damn. "Sorry J.A.R.V.I.S." I said before curling under my sheets. I turned the light off beside my bed and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

. BANG. I shot up from my bed and looked at the door. Who the hell is knocking on my door at…. Geez what time is it? I looked at the clock. One in the morning! Rude!

"Unless you're a wearing nothing but your intimates, go away!" I yelled and buried my head back in my pillow.

"Tony open up its Clint!" I furrowed my brow and walked to the door looking through the peep hole and seeing that it was indeed my friend Clint. I opened the door and he stepped in and looked at me with disproval. "You look like shit."

"Well it's one in the morning and you're banging at my door!"

"It's one in the afternoon dickhead." He said brushing past me. If that was true why was it so dark? I looked over at the window and noticed I had the curtains closed. Yes, that would explain it. I walked over to the computer and J.A.R.V.I.S. had printed out very useful information. Clint was rummaging through the mini-fridge and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. I opened my mouth to complain but shrugged it off. I had to look through this. Clint turned on the TV and watched some outdoorsman hunter thing. Of course he would. I read through the information and the occasional 'he's gonna miss' was mumbled from Clint. I ignored him I had bigger fish to fry. Speaking of frying this new bit here would be great to ask her about. So, Amy-J, what will you be preforming for me? I snickered at the story and couldn't wait until our meeting tonight.

O"O"O"O

"Ma'am Reltih is on the other line, he wants to know if you got his e-mail yesterday." Mia said. I typed away furiously at my computer replying to Director Fury.

"Of course I did Mia. I sent him a reply. Did he not get it?" Mia was silent, meaning that she was searching the interweb lines to see where it sent.

"He received it, he opened it. He's persistent."

"So is another idiot I dealt with yesterday. Apparently we'll be having another visit from Tony Stark. He'll have company this time. I'm just so enthused." I sighed grabbing my glasses from the desk and leaving my office after pressing the send button. Mia brought up all the charts on the screen of my current lab experiment while I was in the elevator. I let Clair De Lune fill my ears while looking at the stats and data being collected. "It appears we need to fix that bit there, in sector 4C, if not it will cause further malfunctions later in the machines life."

"Noted ma'am. Also be weary when you get to your floor." I was one floor away from my destination what could be so scary? "You have company." I raised my eyebrow and Mia tried to explain before the doors opened but lost the chance. There he was with his back turned looking at the door in front of him trying to figure out how to get into my lab. There was a man in black standing off to the side looking like he didn't want to be here.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing down here?" I said through gritted teeth. He turned and looked surprised to see me. He pulled his friend over and introduced us.

"Ah, Clint, this is her. The lady I was telling you about. Clint meet Miss. Amy-J." What?! My heart stopped for a second, however the fist that formed didn't stop until it met Tony's jaw.

**AN: Ah tony, your never gonna win. Review? please and thanks. and take my poll. **


	5. Keeping Secrets?

**AN: Woah, been a while eh?**

Laughter is all I can hear. And it's coming from the guy I thought was my friend here. I tried moving my jaw but it hurt too much. I looked into the very pissed face of Amelia and had to hold in my smirk. Yes, this was just the reaction I wanted, I was hoping for less violence, but her pissed off was good.

"What in hell did you call me?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Amy-J! What do you not go by that anymore? You know I wondered how you managed to come this far without ever having a job before this but, that? Amelia I thought you had more class than that." She looked away from me and I could tell Mia wouldn't be able to stop whatever her next move would be.

"Wait what did she do for a living Stark? Because I'm not going to lie, if she was a stripper I'd love to see how you found that out." Amelia's anger boiled and Clint stepped behind me. Sure he could take her down if he needed but this woman knew how to throw a punch.

"Look here Mr. Barton, you and I have very little history together, so I don't hate you yet. Do not make the same mistakes your arrogant friend made." She said looking around me. Then she looked at me. "I erased everything on the web that related to that, how did you find it?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you missed some princess! Now, can I ask-"

"No."

"What would your mother think if she found out?"

"She won't. And neither will my father."

"What did she do?" Clint said stepping out behind me finally. I grinned and turned around to face him.

"She was the entertainment at a gentlemen's club. She would sing, dance, play the piano, everything she needed to do to make sure her gentlemen were entertained. She did that instead of going to-" I felt her pull my collar back and I went right back with it.

"Stark, if you're going to tell a story, tell it right! All I did was sing and dance! My clothes stayed on the whole time! Don't you even think about classifying me with the low lives of escorts! And the story ends there!" She snarled. I just chuckled and removed her hand from my shirt.

"Clint, I think we should arrange for her and reindeer games to have a little date. I think they would get along famously." I said looking at the archer. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. However he flashed a smile. Amelia looked confused and tilted her head.

"Who? You know what never mind. You have thirty seconds to vacate the facility before you are removed by force." She said in her 'holier-than-thou' tone.

"Fine by me sweetie, I like it rough!" I said crossing my arms. Clint, traitor that he is, began to walk out and Amelia started tapping her foot.

"Mia start a count down." She said looking at the corner of her glasses then back at me. "I was not kidding Mr. Stark." She pursed her lips together and I couldn't help but notice how moist and plump they were. Now that I look at her more, her skin seems like it would be delicately soft and I wouldn't mind letting my hands get intertwined in her silky hair. This is the first time I'm looking at her, as more than a piece of ass. Don't get me wrong, that looked nice too, but wow. Looking at her right now something just clicked. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's independent. She's perfect. I bet she would understand the whole Iron Man thing and wouldn't be down my neck the whole time I'm working. Hell, if things work out we could merge our companies. Wait, what am I thinking? Snap out of it Stark, you got to…. Do something. My confusion must have shown because she gave out an exasperated sigh and then I remembered that I was being kicked out. I shook my head to rid it of the last bits of fog and walked by her stopping at the elevator doors. Clint was holding the door open for me and I just couldn't go in. Not without telling Amelia something. She was about to type in the codes to enter the lab when I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Sweet, warm vanilla filled my senses. She looked shocked and was aiming to hit me across the face but I caught her wrist and kissed the inside of it gently taking note of how quickly her pulse was beating against my lips. "What in hell?" she said breathlessly.

"I figured a more intimate approach would be better for someone like you. I'm sorry." I said before I kissed her hand and left her there standing slack jawed against the door. I smirked watching her try and compose herself before the doors closed.

"Stark, she's going to be a handful." Clint said.

"Oh I know. I've nearly died three times and had to fight some mad men here and there, having a relationship with her will be one of the easier things I accomplish in my life." I said adjusting my jacket.

"Hold up, did you say relationship?" Clint said looking at me with disbelief. I just smirked and let the music fill my ears trying to imagine Amelia playing it.

O"O"O"

I walked into the lab trying to forget how sweet Tony was being. Why? Hell two seconds before he was about to share my deepest secret. Then I glanced and saw Haley's strawberry blonde hair bouncing about her as she walked around the newest toy. If she had seen the video from the hall, she'd never let me live it down. Hell Haley didn't even know that secret.

"Hey Ame- your face is red, are you alright?" She said upon seeing me.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Has the NeuroSpan cooled?" I said trying to avoid any and all talk that could return to Tony.

"Yeah, it's ready for the test runs." Haley said looking at a chart in her hands.

"All right, I'm going to need you to place yourself in the observatory, and I will test it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. If someone dies at the hand of my inventions, I would like for it to be me, so I don't have to live with the disgrace." Haley shook her head and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her. I always tested out my own inventions on myself, I still had the scars on the back of my neck to prove it. She climbed up the stairs and I placed myself in the safe-box, as I called it. Radiation, lasers, fire, nothing could escape this clear box, unless it was opened from the observatory chamber. I took the oversized metallic headband and placed it on my head. I removed my glasses setting them outside of the box. Mia switched to humanoid form and watched me from across the way. Haley waved at me from above and gave me a thumbs up, letting me know she was ready to record every little thing that could go wrong. Mia smiled at me and I sighed. She was always so worried about me. I positioned the headband so it was more on my forehead than hair. "Alright, subject is relaxed, and prepared to be exposed to the NeuroSpan's first test. We'll start at 10% " I moved my fingers to the back of the headband and slid one metal piece towards my left. Instantly I was perked up by some invisible force. My body grew cold before settling back. My senses were heightened and everything was clearer. My brain felt relaxed, as though someone had sorted and organized all the information my brain held. It was great, I felt like I had so much more energy that could be used. "Subject has experienced heighted senses, more energy. Running test on strength." I laid down to do a push up and did the same amount I usually did in the morning and my body wore out just as it usually did around thirty. I groaned and looked up at Haley who was still scribbling away. "No extra strength is guaranteed at these levels." I said sitting down and reaching back to the switch moving it back to what I knew to be a zero. And then the buzz was gone. A headache ensued and I gave Haley a look letting her know it was time to let me out. The door opened and I stumbled out.

"How ya doing?" Haley asked through the intercom.

"Have you ever jumped on a trampoline a few times and then jumped on the ground?"

"Yeah."

"Feels like that." I said leaning against the box holding the NeruoSpan in my hand. "I think it will work, we'll have to do more tests, of course, but we can continue that in a few. I need to record my reactions accurately and-"

"Ma'am, I was recording them as you went. I began to record them when I felt energized." Mia said stepping forward. Haley looked down at her and shrugged.

"Ah, so we are connected then. Interesting."

"You know who else is interesting that you connect with?" Haley said from the booth. I glared at her and she smiled.

"It wouldn't happen to be the same guy you hooked up with would it?" I gritted. Her smile dropped and she ducked down before talking again.

"I'm just saying, you two look cute together." I clenched my jaw. "You should grab coffee with him!" I glared at Mia and didn't have to mouth the hatred I was feeling for my friend. Mia bit her lip and disappeared to chide Haley. I left the lab fuming. But the positive of this was she made a good suggestion. I did want coffee. I went to the employee's café in the basement and froze when I saw the suave figure sitting down at a table waiting for me.

"Oh hell no." I said turning around.

"Amy-J! Join me for a cup!" He yelled. This guy is dead.

**AN: What's her big secret? hmmmmmm?**


	6. A Little Help From My Friends

**AN: Well so sorry this has taken a while, becasue i kinda set it on the back burner and college is killing me. I had to get this out befoer i went to work and i hope it's alright. I wanted to show some of Amy's internal conflict with herself. I am sorry again. But her secret is revealed, her real secret. **

* * *

Everyone in the café was looking at me and was trying to figure out who this Amy-J character was that I was yelling to. I saw her face turn red and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Probably both. She stormed over towards me her heels clicking in a forceful rhythm. Before she could open her mouth to yell she stumbled and fell forward. I dropped my cup and caught her.

"Woah are you alright?" I asked. She mumbled a something and her co-workers began to get worried. The scurried over to me and I pulled the chair out for her to sit in and I moved her towards it. A black haired girl walked up to her and looked at Amelia's face then her watch.

"She tested again." The dark hair girl said walking away and pressing buttons on her watch. I stood to look as the girl walked away and Amelia slumped forward. I lunged back to catch Amelia and catch her before she fell and hit the floor.

"Tested what?!" I yelled at the back of that girl. Before she could answer two people dressed in white and Haley came running into the café. The two men in white picked Amelia up and began to drag her away. I hadn't noticed Clint slip back in the cafe. He was holding my arm as I tried to follow the men with Amelia. Haley was vigoursly scribbling in a book and looked up at me.

"What happened?"

"She came in here and was all moody and then-" She kept writing as I spoke.

"What do you mean by moody?"

"Mad and embarrassed, look what is going on here?"

"It's normal, trust me. Now, when exactly did she-"

"This is unbelievable! Someone has to check on her! Let go of me Legolas!" I said ripping my arm away from Clint. Haley marched after me and grabbed my hand. She looked into my eyes the same way she did before I convinced her to join me in the broom closet the other day. Defiant and mean.

"She's alright. She tested one of her prototypes on herself and is experiencing some side effects. It's vital that I record what happened so we can learn from it. Now Mr. Stark, when exactly did she pass out?" I just set my jaw looking over her shoulder as the men disappeared from sight.

O"O"O"O"O"O

When I woke up a man with facial hair was standing over me. He wasn't anyone I remembered. Yet, he had a sense of familiarity about him.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty, a few more minutes and I would have kissed you" He said. Stark. I glared remembering him now. He chuckled at my glare and I got up from the bed but stopped when my arm was being tugged at by the IV.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled at the pain. Getting my skin ripped off by medical tape wasn't my cup of tea.

"Hey now, firstly you don't even know my mom well enough to make that call, and secondly watch your mouth." I looked away from my arm and to the man standing at the edge of my bed.

"Who the hell let you in here?" I schreeched. "MIA!" I yelled not bothering with the fact I was going off like a loon right now. Tony just chuckled and walked over to me. I backed up and hit the bed stumbling a bit. Tony rushed to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Woah you alright girlie?"

"Do not call me that! I am a woman damnit!" He smirked and looked me up and down.

"Oh you are? Well then, let's put that to the test." He said wriggling his eyebrows. I scoffed at this disgusting man and shoved him away. I turned around to crawl back into my bed and he walked up behind me placing his hands on my arms and breathing lightly on my neck. "Don't pretend you haven't thought about being naked with me. Ask Haley, I'm fantastic." Before he mentioned my best friend I was falling for his charm, but when he mentioned her, my swooning turned into hatred. He seduced her! I turned around and slapped him with my free arm and his head turned to the side and stayed there. He popped his jaw and shook his head before looking at me again. "Way to repay the guy who helped bring you in here and make sure your research got done."

"you what?" He walked over to the tray that had my food and picked up the bowl containing my grapes and started eating them.

"Well," He began popping in another grape. "After you passed out, Haley and I had a heart to heart." He paused for another grape. "and I divulged what happened to you, but more importantly, learned what caused it." He picked up one grape and was about to eat it when he noticed how soft it was. He threw it at the window and picked another. "You know how dumb it is to test out new brain technology on your own brain?"

"Excuse me, asshat, but did you not test the Iron Man module on yourself?"

"Yeah but that didn't have direct effects on my brain!" He set the grapes down but not before taking a few in his hand. "This NeuroSpan has too many mistakes in the programs to even be testing it in this stage!"

"Since when did you know about that? And how would you know about any of the miscalculations in my design?"

"Well, Haley is very concerned about your safety, she also said you had some scars. You try to hide them she always sees them. And you've been in and out for two days. This is your first time being actually aware of the things around you. I read up on your design, Mia helped me find it."

"Mia did what?" I asked sitting down on the bed in disbelief.

"Yeah it turns out there are some people generally concerned for you, but most of your employees just sit back like it's protocol for their boss to pass out."

"Well-"

"Don't make any excuses! You can't keep hurting yourself like this!"

"Back off Stark! I am not your concern! Do you think I would test this out on some random volunteer? If they died because of what I tried to create it would be on my shoulders for the rest of my life. I'd rather kill myself in the process to be free from guilt and failure, than have someone else die for my mistake and lose my credibility!" I brought my knees to my chest and tried to block out everything. This guy was pissing my off pretending to know what was best for me just like my mom. Because moving thousands of miles away from my dad so that I could grow up normal and live vicariously through me is the way to go.

"Well, I can see where you're coming from. But might I suggest looking closer at the section next to the frontal lobe. The right hemisphere is being affected quite horribly." He said throwing a grape at my face and walking out. I tilted my head to the side and began to think. How did he know about the flaw in my plan? I pushed the nurse button attached to my bed and some man came walking in with an array of medical supplies ready to be used on me.

"Ms. Helsweth."

"Can you bring me my glasses?" He nodded his head and walked back out to get them and I shifted in my bed.

O"O"O"O"O"

"I don't get her at all." Clint said. Haley looked sideways at him and I just shook my head.

"Clint she's a complex individual and we need her technology at SHIELD. Besides she needs our help in other ways."

"She's my best friend and I don't think she's keeping any secrets from me." I laughed at her and motioned for the bartender to bring another round to our table.

"how exactly did you two become best friends?"

"Well through Oxford. We were roommates in an apartment near campus."

"But she didn't live on campus?"

"Well no, she though it was cheaper to live in the apartment-"

"And because she didn't belong to the campus." I said bluntly before finishing off my drink. Haley looked at me strangely. Clint seemed barely interested.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, she would attended classes yes, but she lacked the money to go. Her mother cut her off when she came here and her father wasn't going to pay for her either, per order of her mom. So she just showed up to whatever classes she could and continued her preforming career on the side so she could make enough money to create a fake diploma and hire someone to hack into their system and give her the credits."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I believe her suicidal testing stems from something more than not wanting to kill someone else."

"You can't just get-"

"Have you been to college? How often do they take attendance?"

"Well, they don't but-"

"but nothing, she faked her cerifications and that's the secret she has. Now, about helping us help her so that she can help us." I said sliding forward and leaning towards Haley more.

"You're doing this just so you can get technology from her?"

"Well, yes." I said bluntly.

"What Stark means is, we would really like to help her and if she happens to return the kindness it would be great."

"What is it you want so badly?"

"All of it. We would like for her to be a consultant as well." Clint said.

"She's not going to give in easily." Haley said simply.

"That's alright, I like a challenge." I said as the new round of drink came to our table along with a very pissed looking Ameilia.

"How did you find us?" Clint asked. She walked right up to me and set the blue prints down in front of me.

"How the hell did you find that flaw?" She said gritting her teeth and crossing her arms. I just smirked at her. I believe I just one-uped her. Again.

* * *

**AN; sorry again that this is so delayed. College blows. But uh review if you want **


	7. Mia is MIA

I was sitting in her lab with Amelia glaring at me from across the lab table and trying her best not to interfere while I tinkered with her toy. This is what I was good at solving problems and working with my hands.

"I hate to be a bother Tony-"

"No you wouldn't, but go ahead." I said while taking a wire and reconnecting it to another.

"But when did you become the expert in my field?" She said with disdain. I looked up at her from the headband and smirked. I could see the smallest twitch from her mouth when I looked at her.

"Three days ago when the expert was lying in a hospital bed. Someone had to step up!" Her face dropped and she clenched her jaw, oh she did a lot of that with me in the room. I just chuckled and went back to work. She got up from the table making a loud noise as her chair slid across the floor. I hadn't even noticed that she left the room until she slammed the door open hours later.

O"O"O"O"O

Haley walked with me once she saw me storming my way through the hallway.

"Ma'am?" She asked.

"He makes me so frustrated and I just want to kill him half the time!"

"And the other half?" She bated.

"The other half wants to leave him in a pit of scorpions. Haley, get me some scorpions." I said before marching off. I took to the elevator quicker than Haley and pressed the button to go to the café. I had an appointment at 4 o'clock and needed to simmer down before that. At the café there was a new girl behind the counter that I had never seen before. Odd because I get a photo resume of every employee that applies here. I went to order my normal tea but instead of waiting at the counter for the next customer, she went back to serve my drink as well. I shrugged it off as newbie jitters and trying to make a good impression on the boss. I took my tea and walked back to a table and slid the backs of my shoes off before Mia, without permission turned into humanoid mode to join me. I laughed a bit at her outfit of choice. She chose to dress like me again, but her hair was looking way better.

"It must be nice not having to do your own hair." I said before taking a sip. She smiled back at me.

"I thank my creator for giving me free-will to choose how I dress."

"And yet you still dress like me."

"You're an inspiration ma'am." She smirked and shifted in her seat. I could tell she was holding back something.

"You've been quiet today Mia, what's going on."

"I didn't want to disturb you and Mr. Stark while you were working." I gave her a look and she sighed. "Well, you're blood levels and heart rate have been quite interesting today working with Mr. Stark."

"Rising blood pressure? Great." I said rolling my eyes. Not only was Tony a HR hazard but a health hazard to me.

"No! It's one of the features you programed me with ma'am. I am able to detect when a man is aroused so to protect my partner from potential attacks correct?" I narrowed my eyes not seeing what she was getting at.

"Yes, so?"

"So the body's physical reaction to being aroused and in love is not that much different. I believe you may have a crush on-"

"Mia, I think you should just join the interns for a bit. They need looking after." I said getting up and forgetting my tea on the table. I didn't want to burst out at Mia like that, but I didn't like that little asshole at all! Maybe a little, but for god's sake I was a professional and I needed to focus on the security of my workplace and my future before worrying about something so trivial as boyfriends. I stopped in my tracks, I had to apologize to Mia, she was practically my daughter and she didn't deserve me yelling at her like that. 'I turned around and only just turned around the corner before I saw her looking sad and holding out my tea.

"You forgot this, ma'am." She bowed her head expecting me to yell again. I took the tea cup from her and hugged her. Well as best as one can hug a humanoid figure like Mia

"I'm sorry Mia, let's go home for a bit." I said letting her go and walking beside her in silence to the elevator. The ride soothed us both a little, listening to Clair De Lune and being alone. When it hit our floor we got out and I opened the door to our home.

"Shall I prepare the office for our 4 o'clock?" Mia asked.

"No call Haley, have her do it. You take a break. I'll take a break. We've earned one." I said taking off my jacket and setting it on the back of a chair in the dining area. I walked over to the computer and logged on typing my password but before the screen logged on I felt tired and fell asleep at the keyboard.

O"O"O"O"O

Waking up I felt groggy and slowly got up. I moved laggardly to the table where my glasses were and put them on. I waited for them to turn on but nothing happened. I groaned I wasn't in the mood for this. I already lost time to work on my other projects thanks to my unexpected nap. Maybe Mia put herself on hibernation.

"Mia." I said. Nothing. "Mia!" I said a bit louder. I furrowed my brow getting worried. Maybe she was tied up doing something. But even then, she would have sent a voice interface and the glasses should have turned on. I furrowed my brow and looked at the clock on the wall seeing I only had twenty minutes before my appointment. "Damn." I mumbled. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. Grabbing the knob it shocked me a bit and I instantly pulled my hand back to baby it. "What in hell?" I said aloud. I grabbed it again and this time it was without the shock. I left and walked down the hall and into my office, it was 3:50. The tea was on boil and the cakes were covered with plastic. I checked my e-mail quickly. Haley informed me that my appointment with Reltih had been waiting in the lobby since 3. I groaned and told her to send him up. After pressing send I unwrapped the cakes and before I could sit back down the man was leaning in my doorway. A very handsome man too none the less. He was intimidating but at the same time I had the urge to let him in my room to discuss this instead of my office.

"Reltih?" I asked. Glancing down to notice my suit skirt was a bit too tight now that I thought about it.

"Yes. And you are the lovely Miss. Amelia Helsworth. Or should I just call you doctor?"

"Call me whatever you like." I said without thinking. "I mean, yes. Please sit down." I said motioning towards the chair across from me.

"So, Doctor, I've read about your work with the glasses and I was very impressed. I know some ladies that are very glad they invested in them. Even saved their lives. But I'm very interested in your latest neuroscience plan. A device that will increase the brains working capacity by what, five times?" He said impressed. I blushed a bit.

"Well, that's the plan." Folding my hands I couldn't help but think of Stark down in the lab working on said project. Then my blush grew a bit.

"I was hoping I could fund that little project and have the first prototype."

"Well, you should know, I don't sell prototypes. I sell finished projects and though the funding would be appreciated, I have the supplies I need already." I said smiling. He was trying to hold back his displeasure. Which made me feel so very bad, I wanted to make him happy, that look demanded to be pleased. I swallowed the thought with the lump in my throat and waited for his response.

"You don't understand, I would really like the prototype. I have a daughter, her name is Mina. She's been struck with a brain disease and I believe this can help her. I'm willing to pay any price." Oh great, he's a father. I bit my lip looking down at my folded hands quickly.

"Well, I apologize for her sake, but my company stands by its policies. I cannot make exceptions to the rules. I will hold one of the finished designs back for you, but that's all I can do." He nodded sternly and rose from his chair.

"Well, until then Amelia." He walked around the desk and turned my swivel chair to face him. He got in my face and took my glasses off my face. Where was Mia? I needed her. "I expect to have that finished within the week, Mina means a lot to her mother, and I don't think she wants to see her daughter get hurt, or die." His eyes were glaring into mine and I tried to stay as far back as possible. "You see Mina is my favorite little project of ours, I should think you wouldn't want her to die because you just sat on your tight little ass and did nothing." He shoved my chair back and I crashed into the wall. He walked away and stopped in the doorway. "And I will let everyone know that it was your fault, I will ruin you if I have to." He said before leaving. I slouched in my chair after he left and logged onto the buildings security features and watched him through every camera as he left the building. When I saw him leave in his car I ran down to my lab and found Tony still working. I didn't know why I ran to him but I did. He looked up and was about to say something but I wrapped my arms around him and cried on him.

"I don't like crying women. What shook you up? Naughty dreams about me?" I pulled away from him and slapped him. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "Well at least that stopped you from crying." I grabbed him again and he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "What happened?" He asked. So I explained the client and Tony just nodded while I talked. At the end he smiled. "Seems like we need better security around here. I have a guy, Happy, he could-"

"No! And I don't know what's going on with Mia, she's been gone all afternoon. "

"Mia and Mina, looks like the daughters cause all the problems. Shoulda made Mia a Michel." I snapped away from him.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Make Mia a guy?"

"No, Mia and Mina, the names are so similar."

"Yeah weird that with seven billion people on the planet, one man has a daughter named Mina. Wait no, that's not weird." He said not getting my urgent point.

"No, Mia answers me when I call her, even in hibernation. You don't think…"

"How could that dimwit steal Mia? She's a computer program, he would have to hack into the whole of the company to get rid of her. Hand me your glasses, I'll bring her back. Her hibernation is probably screwed up because of your hormones."

"TONY! You don't get it! We're linked! She is inside my head! She could answer me no matter what! If the guy took her, he has access to my brain as well TONY! He could kill me in an instant!"

"I think you're just freaking out too much!" He said placing his hands on my shoulders. I swatted him away.

"I think my freak out is at the appropriate level!" I screamed. "MIA! EMERGENCY PROTOTCAL 324!" I yelled. I waited and waited. This was the one guarantee that she would answer me. Regardless of no power, being thousands of miles away, or any other extreme circumstance, she would appear in my glasses long enough to state her current status or call the police. Tony looked concerned and I stared at the space in front of me waiting for her to return. The only thing I got was a red HELP on my screen for three seconds and then it vanished. "Tony, she's gone. He took her. Help me get her back." I said with all hope lost. I feel to my knees and looked at the floor. "I'll help SHIELD, I'll give them the tools they want, just get her back to me. She's all I have." Tony kneeled down in front of me and gently cupped my face.

"Then we gotta get cracking on modifications to this headband. And I need an experts help." He said gently.


End file.
